Memories
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: Some memories are just too hard to remember. So Annabeth just doesn't remember until she has to.


**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

There's this one day every year that all of the gods come down from Olympus. It's usually raining, but it if isn't, the weather looks depressing. That's because it _is_ depressing.

This is the day the Demeter cabin gives everyone a bouquet of flowers, the Aphrodite dresses everyone in some drab color, and, at the end of the day, everyone 16 and older is allowed to get drunk, just to numb the pain. Even Mr. D gets something to drink, even if he only gets one bottle.

The campers who don't know what the hell we're doing getting drunk and sobbing our hearts out are told the story in the most painful way possible, using the Hecate cabin's magic. They'll do some sort of spell to let you experience an entire battle in five minutes, tops. It hurts, though, if you watch it even if you'd already lived through it. Luke's death hurt the most. I hadn't fully realized how traumatic the memory was.

That day is August 19. The day after the demigods' victory. After we defeated Kronos. When nearly everyone we knew died. When we mourn those who have fallen in the Battle of Manhattan and the Battle of the Labyrinth.

I think it was 2009 when Percy turned sixteen. If it was, well, then, it's been _five_? years since Silena died. She was my first friend at Camp Half-Blood. She told me that Aphrodite isn't about making people feel uncomfortable in their own skin and breaking hearts, but letting people know that they are beautiful even if they weren't born a daughter of Aphrodite and spreading happiness and love to a hate-filled world. Silena used to brush my hair and told me to take good care of it, because not many people were lucky enough to get such beautiful, golden curls. She gave me this little makeup set on my sixteenth birthday, just before Beckendorf died, before she got depressed. It had mascara, an eyeshadow palette with neutral colors, blush, lip gloss, and brushes. I wore the lip gloss every day.

Beckendorf's death hit me harder than I let on. He was 9 when I first came to camp, but already so talented. Beck made me the second piece of jewelry I'd ever liked. A charm bracelet with an owl and a charm that said "_AC_." Every year, he made me a charm that matched the beads on my camp necklace.

"Annabeth?"

I looked at Thalia. The Hunters were here too. There were separate shrines and mausoleums for each cabin and the Hunters. The shrines are only for the demigods who died in the battles of Manhattan and the Labyrinth, but the sepulchers were for every demigod. Even if we didn't find your body, we'd still give you a tomb.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It's time," she said. Thalia's eyes conveyed a message that would never be spoken aloud. _I'm so glad you didn't die. That you didn't leave me alone._

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be right out."

I fixed the above-the-knee black lace dress the Aphrodite cabin designed and the Athena cabin wove and strapped on the black ankle-high gladiator heels. I wore makeup and fixed my hair for Silena, I clasped on a silver charm bracelet for Beckendorf, and I had asked Leo to make an eighth note music charm for Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher and a broken wheel charm for Ethan Nakamura.

Finally, I stepped out of my cabin with a bouquet of white lilies and an umbrella. Black, of course.

Thalia was waiting for me outside in the pouring rain. She had on a silver knee length Greek maiden chiton and gladiators that stopped just under her knee.

Maybe, just maybe, this year, the memories wouldn't hurt so much.

* * *

_Daedalus_

_Father, Uncle, Demigod, Inventor_

_Born: Greece_

_Killed: Battle of the Labyrinth, Daedalus's Workshop, 2009_

* * *

_Bianca Di Angelo_

_Daughter, Sister, Demigod, Huntress_

_Born: Italy, 1912_

_Killed: Quest to Save Artemis, The Junkyard of the Gods, 2007_

_14 Years Old_

* * *

_Zoë Nightshade_

_Daughter, Sister, Titanness, Hesperide, Huntress_

_Born: The Garden of the Hesperides, Greece_

_Died: Quest to Save Artemis, Mt. Tamalpais, 2007_

* * *

_Charles Beckendorf_

_Son, Brother, Demigod, Boyfriend_

_Born: Austin, Texas, 1994_

_Died: _The Princess Andromeda_, 2009_

_18 Years Old_

* * *

_Silena Beauregard_

_Daughter, Sister, Demigod, Girlfriend_

_Born: Paris, France, 1994_

_Died: The Battle of Manhattan, 2009_

_18 Years Old_

* * *

_Ethan Nakamura_

_Son, Brother, Demigod_

_Born: Unknown_

_Died: The Battle of Manhattan, The Empire State Building, 2009_

* * *

_Luke Castellan_

_Son, Brother, Demigod_

_Born: Westport, Connecticut, 1989_

_Died: The Battle of Manhattan, The Empire State Building, 2009_

_20 Years Old_

* * *

**Guys, this is one of the saddest things I've ever written, all 794 words of it.**

**So, I did a lot of research. I didn't remember **_**everything**_** about the series, so I looked it up. Somethings weren't specified about some characters, so I made them up. Here's the list.**

**Daedalus's Birthplace:**** I made an educated guess about him being born in Greece.**

**Bianca Di Angelo's Birthdate, Age, and Birthplace:**** I honestly don't know if Bianca was born in Italy in 1912. I made **_**a lot**_** of educated guesses in this oneshot, and, obviously, Bianca isn't **_**really**_** twelve years old.**

**Zoë Nightshade's Birthplace and Birthdate:**** I have no clue about whether the Garden of the Hesperides is in Ancient Greece, or if Zoë was even born there.**

**Charles Beckendorf's Birthplace, Birthdate, and Age:**** Percy said Beckendorf was 18 in **_**The Demigod Files: The Bronze Dragon**_**, so I just assumed he didn't have a birthday since then.**

**Silena Beauregard's Birthplace, Birthdate, and Age:**** I'd like to think Silena was born in Paris since I also think she's Aphrodite's favorite daughter (next is Piper). After all, Paris is the City of Love.**

**Luke Castellan's and Birthdate:**** I did some math and got 1989 as Luke's birthdate. YAY, MATH! (Please note the sarcasm.)**


End file.
